


"But your Papa will never, NEVER, hurt you."

by Blumenkroenchen



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon Past, Lorne is a dad, Other, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, i dunno what to tag, like i said it's a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkroenchen/pseuds/Blumenkroenchen
Summary: literally I lil dabble I wrote months ago.-
Honestly I like the idea of Lorne being a single dad, without money and is forced to work as a asassin to feed his child. It's kind of bittersweet to me.
-Lorne is the dad of my OC San so this drabble is about a lil scene from their past. it's short, kinda fluffy and has bad grammar & english.:'D





	

"What were you thinking young lady?" with a stern look on his face Lorne looked down at his lil daughter. Her black hair was a mess. The cute braided ponytails he made her this morning were loose.  
Quitly San whimpered and tried to dry her wet cheeks from all the tears. "I...I...it It wasn't my fault, Papa..." she said, her voice was quite and shaky. her tiny hands played with her blue skirt. The once bright white painted clouds were now dirty. Also her shirt. At last Lorne could clean the skirt, but the shirt was a mess. He would dump it. Later.

Lorne signed deep and got on his knees to look his little girl into the eyes. When San looked directly into the stern eyes of her father she looked away. Softly Lorne took Sans chin and moved her head so that he could inpected her face. Like her clothes, her face was dirty as hell. Her nose bleed a little also a small scratch on her right cheek. The only clean parts on her face were her tearstains. 

"I...He..." San start but couldn't find her voice. Her voice was shaky and broken. Lorne couldn't listen to her clearly.  
"Clam down sweety." he said with his soft voice. Careful he whipped her face off with his hands. "Just relax. Breath." San nod fast, took a deep breath and kept the air into her cheeks. "Don't hold it!" with a loud 'PFFFF' the blond girl let out the air into her mouth.  
"Feeling better?"-"Yes."-Then tell me now what happend."  
Lorne smiled slightly and rubbed Sans head. Slightly the little girl nod. 

"Pete said... Pete said you're a bad person. But you... You're not! You're my Papa! And I know better how you are!" the girl raged a little. "But he keep talking all this bad things so I hit him." slighlty she shruged her shoulders. "and then he hit me. And I hit him back..."  
Honestly Lorne hadn't expect something like this. He should feel angry that his little girl got into a fight because of himself but he slightly felt... proud? 

"Papa?" Sans voice was soft, a bit scared. "He said... he said you would kill people... that you kill people for money. Is this true?"  
Lornes heart skipped a beat. San was only five years old was is right to tell her about it? Well, but after this kid told her about it, it was better to make it clear for her. The last thing he wanted was that his daughter was afraid of him.

"Yes." he answered the little girls question. Her red eyes wided and he saw that she was scared. "But listen. San, listen to me. Clearly. Remember every word I said now, okay?" she nod careful. "Papa does bad things. Papa does bad thing to bad people. But your Papa will never, NEVER, hurt you. Do you understand that?" again the little girl nod. 

Lorne smiled slighlty and wrapped his arms around San and picked her up. The little girl made a small sound and mumbled and she could walk alone. Her Father just kissed her forehead.  
"Let's go home and clean you up, alright?"  
"Okay Papa."


End file.
